


Enough

by Unforth



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Cries During Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, POV Benny Lafitte, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rosebud - Freeform, Size Kink, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Unrealistic Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Benny's taken aback when Dean announces, mid-fuck, that even being double penetrated isn't enough to sate his size kink. Fortunately, Cas has an idea of something bigger they can use that maybe, just maybe, will be enough to give Dean what he needs...Kinktober Day 3:fistingormedical play or orgasm denial
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947886
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo time for my first SPN fill for Kinktober! This is utter, pure, unadulterated filth and I'm not sorry.
> 
> You can see the full Kinktober prompt list here: <https://twitter.com/kinktober2020/status/1292137619640459272?s=20>.
> 
> You can see my planned out list here: <https://unforth.tumblr.com/post/630614210701819904/alrightgiven-how-ive-felt-in-september-i-dont>. Hopefully, I can keep it up if I can just keep the fills short, lol....I say, as each day's fill keeps getting longer...but, then, I knew this one was gonna get long, but I really liked the idea and I figured, I have time on a Saturday, so...I went for it.
> 
> I'll be doing fills for Leverage, MCU, SPN, MDZS, HP, YoI, OMGCP, WoT, TGCF, and more, and if you don't recognize an abbreviation, you're probably not in that fandom, lol...but even though there was no SPN until day 3, I have more SPN prompts planned than any other - mostly cause I took requests, and that's what people asked for - 11 of my fills will be for Supernatural, spread across like 7 different ships.
> 
> I did no research for this. I'm POSITIVE that what I write here is most definitely *not* recommended fisting practice. But for fun, and kink, I'm more than willing to write it unrealistically. Do not attempt at home, lol.
> 
> (I only edited this lightly, lemme know if you spot any major issues...)

“It’s...it’s not enough…” gasped Dean. His face was flushed brilliant red, his brow beaded with sweat, his hair a disheveled mess, his eyes closed, his jaw agape, his chin coated with spit. He looked  _ destroyed _ , appropriately so considering he had two cocks spreading his ass wide. Benny was amazed he was even capable of speech, much less-- “Please...more...need more…”

Benny went still, looking over Dean’s shoulder to catch Cas’ eye. They were both balls deep, for fuck’s sake...the pressure was so intense Benny wasn’t even sure he could come - he hadn’t the last couple times they’d dp’d Dean - but he was willing anyway, for Dean...if the two of them combined wasn’t enough, then…

“Pl...please…” Dean whimpered, rocking back against them.

With a serious, pensive, hilariously incongruous considering moue - as if he hadn’t been moaning his brains out a minute ago - Cas half-shrugged and held one of his arms out, balling his hand into a fist and holding out over Benny’s chest.

“...rock, paper, scissors?” asked Benny, confused, as he held up his own fist. “Why?”

“Size comparison,” Cas replied with a chuckle. “I mean - you’ve got a nice cock and all, and I know I’m hung, but even combined, one fist has gotta be bigger than two dicks, right?”

“Oh...oh  _ yes _ …” The only one of them a quarter as gone as he should be was Dean; his expression went slack and rapturous at the mention of  _ fist _ . “That...do that...do me…”

“Well, brotha, looks like I’m bigger’n you for once,” drawled Benny, eyeing each of their fists. “Jus’ call me ol’ ham hands.”

“I will...I will  _ never  _ call you that…” Cas replied firmly, sliding back from Dean. A deprived moan leaked from Dean, making a strange chorus with the filthy slap of Cas’ lube-coated dick against Benny’s thigh. “Don’t worry, Dean,” Cas continued, wrapping a reassuring arm around Dean’s shoulders and easing him off Benny’s cock and down onto the bed. “We’ve got you.”

“Know...know you do...please, Cas...Benny...need you…”

Laying back against the headboard, Cas pulled Dean back against him, helping him into position as Benny sat up, grabbed the lube, and upended it over his fist. They’d never tried this, and there’d be no half-assing it - full assing only, and all at once, was the way to go. Girthwise, Benny’s fist was probably  _ about  _ the same around as his dick and Cas’ combined - his forearm sure was - but they wouldn’t have to manage acrobats to get Benny’s fist in there, and he could go way fucking deeper, and a shitton harder...if Dean could take him at all, this would hopefully get him what he needed. If not, they’d have to delve into the jumbo dildo section of the Adam and Eve website and pay for expedited shipping, and none of them would be getting off until at  _ least  _ tomorrow. That’d  _ never  _ do. Benny was so hot his insides ached with need, and Cas was still hard, shifting to line his cock up against the small of Dean’s back, and Dean…

Cas had Dean cradled in his laps, legs spread wide and hooked over Cas’ thighs, hips rolled back to expose Dean, and hell if it wasn’t a gorgeous view. At least Dean was thoroughly stretched, his hole gaping and dark, the flesh around it red with the strain even though Cas and Benny had been pulled out a good minute or more. Dean panted with need, blinking blearily at Benny’s preparations and making the sweetest little noises with every exhale. 

“Don’t worry, chere,” Benny murmured, kneeling between Dean and Cas’ legs and leaning forward to paint a kiss over Dean’s cheek. “I’ve got you.”

“We’ve got you,” corrected Cas.

“That’s right - we both got you,” Benny agreed, ticked at himself for the mistake. As if the three of them hadn’t been messing around for ages - as if Benny hadn’t been just as enthusiastic to add Cas as a permanent third as Dean had been. Dean had needs - no, Dean had Needs, full capital N and all - and Benny would be a shit boyfriend if he wasn’t determined to see those needs met, and there was no way in fuck all that one dude with one dick and one normal fucking human libido could keep with Dean’s insatiablility. No matter whose fist or dick was in Dean’s ass, Benny and Cas were in this together.

Shifting back, gazing down, Benny lined his fist up with Dean’s hole and nudged against the opening. 

“Gonna take such good care of you.” 

Dean moaned, and Benny sucked uncertainly at his lip. Because of his size, he was always the first dick in Dean’s hole when they did double anal, and so he never was the partner who had a good view of just how  _ much  _ had to go into so small a space. Eyeing Dean’s hole now, that he’d get his whole fucking arm in there seemed impossible. Lube oozed between his knuckles, coated his fingers, and he pushed slightly in...and found no give. 

“Benny...Benny, please…” Dean gasped, rolling his head back and forth against Cas’ chest, rolling his hips up against Benny’s fist.

Frowning, Benny stared, and consider...maybe if he stretched his fingers out, got them in, and then balled them up? But the risks of tearing Dean’s thin interior skin seemed high if he did that...stared, and considered...what if he just worked forward oh-so-slowly? But that’d take forever, and Dean was desperate  _ now _ ...stared and considered, and then muttered “fuck it,” drew his arm back - Dean sobbed out a protest - and punched it forward, straight into Dean’s body.

Dean  _ screamed _ as his body swallowed Benny’s arm to past the wrist. Blood beaded along Dean’s rim where it had torn, mingling with the lube on Benny’s arm, dissipating into a swirl of crimson. 

“Holy shit...holy…” Dean babbled, semi-coherent, squirming against him. “Big, it’s so big, oh fuck, Benny - please, Benny--”

“What were you  _ thinking _ ,” hissed Cas, brow knit with concern. 

“--I’m so full, so full, oh fucking hell--”

Benny shrugged. “Ain’t no easy way to get somethin’ this big into somethin’ that small, so…”

“--hurts - so big - oh god, oh god, oh god--”

“He’s  _ bleeding _ !”

“--never thought...please--”

“That’s what aftercare is for?”

“--please, please--”

“Dammit, Benny, you--”

“Fuck me!” Dean howled. “Fuck me, Benny, please!” Benny made a  _ see, he likes it _ expression that Cas accepted with a sigh. “Need to - need to - need to--”

And Benny pulled his arm out until only his fist was still within Dean’s body, rim straining to contain him, and then worked it back into Dean’s body slowly. Dean’s insides were sweltering hot, his sensitive skin sliding over Benny’s calloused palm, his rough forearm, his thick dark hairs. Dean’s sobs turned grateful, his body clenching and relaxing around Benny’s fist, and as Benny slid back out and eased back in again, Dean’s babbling finally subsided into a deep groan.

Oh, but this was  _ fascinating _ \- to watch, to hear, to try...Dean had always been a size slut. That’s what had brought him and Benny together in the first place, and when he’d gotten used to the size of Benny’s cock, they’d brought in a third so that Dean could get more, and now that he was used to  _ that _ ...the possibilities in fisting him were  _ delicious _ . Benny experimented with the precision of an expert - with the diligence of a devoted lover, determined to give his sexy deviant of a bottom exactly what he needed. There were so many variables to consider, so many factors to consider, but for now - for this first time, Benny focused on only one.

How deep could Benny get his arm?

They could consider other factors later.

With each thrust, he went in deeper, gauging by the line of lube that glimmered like a gauntlet over his arm, and he pushed in a little more, a little more, a little more. Dean was speechless, garbled sounds leaking from him as Benny got closer and closer to being elbow deep. They probably should have researched this first - Benny genuinely had no damn clue how far in was dangerous - but while he might not know the medical recommendation, he knew Dean, and as much of a wreck Dean was, no matter how desperate Dean got, Benny trusted Dean to keep his head enough to say if Benny was hurting him. He didn’t; instead he moaned, and hitched his hips up in a silent plea for more, and kicked and twitched as if he was so enraptured he was losing control of his muscles. Benny delved so deep that Dean’s navel seemed to distend and bulge. Benny could almost swear he saw the outline of his fingers making ridges through the thin skin. Early release dripped from Dean’s hard cock, slid liquid over his belly, made beads and rivulets that shifted and moved as Benny worked himself in that...much...farther.

Oh, yeah, Dean’s insides were  _ definitely  _ stretching to accommodate him, and it  _ definitely  _ showed on his outside.

Fuck, that was hot.

As he drew back his arm, he chanced a glimpse at Cas, and smiled to see Cas staring, intense and ardent, at Dean’s belly.

“Dean…” Cas’ voice was husky, raspy, sexy as hell. If Dean heard him, he gave no sign; his expression was slack, his body quivering, drool seeping from his lips to slicken his chest. “...Dean, can you hear me? I need you to answer.”

Benny held off on thrusting in.

“Dean?”

“Pl...oh god, please…”

“Answer me, Dean…”

“Cas...can’t believe…”

“Are you alright? Is this alright?”

“It’s…” Dean forced his eyes open; his pupils were blown, his gaze sightless, and tears leaked down his flushed cheeks. “It’s so good.” Absolutely wrecked, and absolutely gorgeous. Benny had never,  _ never _ , heard him so blissed out. 

“Good,” said Cas warmly, petting a hand soothingly along Dean’s trembling side. “I’m glad.”

“...want you to fuck me after this,” Dean whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as Benny worked his arm back in. “...want both of you too…”  _ Oh, hell yeah, that sounds fuckin’ amazing...Dean’s ass is so loose and open, we’d both slide right in...gonna be over so quick, fuck do I want him...  _ “...wanna come so hard...wanna be used...want your come leakin’ from me for the rest of the day…”

“Yeah…” groaned Benny, pulling his arm out more quickly, and thrusting it harder. “Fuck, yeah…”

“So good to us, Dean…” Cas praised. Dean moaned, and Benny thrust in harder. “...so good for us…” 

Sliding down to support Dean more, Cas continued to administer soothing touches, continued to murmur kindness in his ear, but Benny could spare no attention for that. Dean’s tension was palpable, his muscles squeezing tighter and tighter, and it was critical that Benny focus, and take care, and fuck him, and fuck him, and fuck him. The angle was a little awkward, and his elbow and shoulder were starting to ache, and that discomfort was nothing to the screaming hardness of his cock, the swirling bonfire of his desire. Benny  _ had  _ to get Dean off, and then had to get off himself, and Cas too, all three of them…with a snarl, he worked up into a hard rhythm, still not too fast lest he injure Dean seriously, but enough that there was no break, no delay, just his fist punching deep into Dean’s body again…

Dean clenched around him, moaning.

...and again…

Dean choked on a sob.

...and again…

Dean gasped, his eyes popping open.

...and again…

Dean’s cock, untouched, bucked and bobbed, flushed so dark Benny almost worried for him.

...and again…

Dean’s channel squeezed around Benny so hard that Benny had to muscle his way back in, his bicep bulging.

...and  _ again _ …

And, with a garbled cry, Dean came, his hips rolling up against Benny’s arm, his cock spurting streams of thick come to join the thin moisture already coating his belly.

Benny didn’t stop thrusting.

Writhing in ecstasy, Dean’s throat corded around another, silent, cry, and his cock spurted again.

Benny didn’t stop thrusting.

Another wave of tension clenched around Benny’s arm and then released, and Dean’s cock flopped through another dribbling of release.

Benny didn’t stop thrusting.

Dean sobbed, hips yet working up, body yet desperately begging for more.

Of course Benny didn’t stop thrusting.

He knew Dean, inside and out, in rapture and in misery...and this was Dean at his absolutely most eager, most satisfied, most desperate. Benny had never been able to give it to him this good, never seen him this elated, and he’d be damned if he stopped a moment before he absolutely had to.

Watching Dean go from orgasmic, to blissed out, to twitching with overstimulation, to melting like a boneless puddle against Cas’ chest, was  _ spectacular _ . 

Only when Dean was limp, and his cock was flaccid, and his body was exhausted and replete, did Benny stop and withdraw his fist, filthy with lubricant...and even then, Dean leaked out a sad, deprived noise when he was finally empty. His ass was even more of a mess than Benny’s arm was, stretched, the insides prolapsed out into an astonishing flushed rosebed, lube dripping out to make a growing mess on the bed. Dean’s lips moved as if to form a word, but only a broken sound came out, undecipherable, meaningless...except that Benny  _ knew  _ Dean, knew what Dean needed, and understood  _ exactly  _ what Dean meant.

“You ready, Cas?”

Dean smiled weakly.

“Fuck, am I,” Cas breathed.

And together, they manhandled Dean up, impaled him on Cas’ erection - fuck, but Benny had never seen an asshole take a dick so slick and easy - and smothered him with Benny’s body as Benny leaned forward and slid himself in alongside Cas. Dean was replete, pliant, apparently incapable of movement, or vocalization, or opening his eyes, but small sounds and loose muscles attested to his willingness. Cas was pinned, unable to move, and so Benny took the lead, gripping the headboard, and fucking forward. Pleasure incinerated his insides, dizzying him. He’d maintained his own control for so long - there was no holding back now, not with Dean so willing, not with Cas groaning to wake the dead, not with Benny’s cock finally enveloped in friction and heat and wetness.

“Fuck...fuck yeah, Dean...so loose for us...love the way you feel...love the way you sound…” Benny’s voice was a deep growl, his thrusts hard and fast. The headboard knocked, knocked, knocked against the wall. Tension and pressure twisted through Benny’s insides. Another groan suggested Cas had reached his limit and come, but Benny ignored him, still focused entirely on Dean. There was something Benny had always craved, always wanted to try...always wanted to see just how far Dean could be pushed post-orgasm...he thrust, thrust, thrust, unrelenting, hard, skin slapping against skin, lube squelching, and even though Cas slid out, Dean’s channel grew tighter, and tighter, and tighter…

...and then, with a spasm that rocked Dean from head to toe, Dean came again, dry and flaccid.

Oh, yeah - that’s what Benny had wanted, that’s what he’d hoped, that’s what he’d believed Dean capable of.

Dean never failed to deliver.

The tightness around Benny’s dick?  _ Unspeakable _ .

“Knew you could do it,” he rasped out… “Fuck, Dean, you’re so...so…” ...and his vision whited out as climax finally, gloriously overtook him, his hips still working. His ears were clogged with the sounds of his two enraptured lovers and his own rushing blood. His body ached with ecstasy. His mind was washed clean with elation and satisfaction.

They’d had a  _ lot  _ of good sex since they’d gotten together.

Breathing hard, Benny finally ground to a halt, his sweat smearing over Dean’s forehead.

It had  _ never  _ been this good.

And so they lay in a sweaty, sticky, filthy pile of blissed out flesh, breathing as one, sliding together and apart, each slowly, in their own time, in their own way, coming down from the high.

It was minutes before Benny trusted himself to speak.

“You good, chere?” he asked. Fuck, but he hardly recognized his own voice, he was so fucked out.

“...am…” was all Dean managed by way of reply. Benny rolled over enough to take in Dean’s satisfied face, and Cas’ tender, loving smile, and he smiled back.

“That was incredible, Dean,” murmured Cas. “If you’ll slide down a little...I can get towels?”

“No!” Dean burst out with surprising strength, his muscles tensing, his arms grasping. Surprised, Cas settled back, and Benny let himself be grabbed, let himself be drawn close and snuggled. Dean’s momentary distress released in a single long, slow sigh, and then he was holding them both, drawing Benny against his front, chest to chest, pulling Cas against his back, chest to back, reaching to cradle their faces, squirming to find a comfortable place in the middle of his two tops...his two lovers…

_...his two pets, I’d say...cause there ain’t never been a man nor woman alive who owns me like Dean does, and I wouldn’t have it any other way... _

“It was enough,” Dean whispered, breaking into a dopey, pleased smile as he carded his fingers through Benny’s hair with one hand, through Cas’ hair with the other. “Always knew the two of you could be enough...just what I needed...thank you...”

“ ‘m glad,” murmured Benny, kissing him gently.

“So glad,” Cas agreed, spooning Dean tenderly.

“...finally...finally found enough…you’re enough...”

And Benny rested easy, and felt Cas do the same, slumping against Dean’s back.

Finally,  _ finally _ ...they’d been enough to sate Dean.

They  _ were  _ enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow will be my first Destiel fill of the month! <3
> 
> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
